Petite par la taille mais grande par le coeur
by ooelisa
Summary: Midori ne supportait pas sa taille surtout si on s'en moquait mais heureusement son petit frère était là pour la soutenir /Inspirée par les dialogues de rang B de Corrin et Midori si elles sont mères et filles/


Résumé:  
Midori ne supportait pas sa taille surtout si on s'en moquait mais heureusement son petit frère était là pour la soutenir

Genre: Family  
Personnages: Kana et Midori en tant que frère et sœur

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem Fates n'est pas ma propriété

* * *

 **Petite par la taille mais grande par le cœur  
**

Dans sa chambre, Midori était en train d'écrire ces essais avec les plantes qu'elle avait trouvée mais n'était pas d'humeur.

L'incident du jour l'avait marquée, elle savait malheureusement qu'elle approchait de la fin de sa croissance et donc qu'elle gardera une apparence enfantine.

Et qu'elle sera sans doute victime de moquerie.

L'envie de pleurer prit le dessus mais elle se retient  
Elle ne supportait pas d'être petite en taille et juvénile en apparence, même si sa mère lui avait dit que la croissance était parfois capricieuse, ça la rendais triste, elle qui était déjà adulte.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de craquer, elle sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Midori?, dit une voix

Elle se retourna et vit son petit frère Kana

-Tu vas bien?, demanda Kana qui avait un regard triste  
-Ça vas, Kana, juste une mauvaise expérience, dis Midori en essayant de cacher sa tristesse  
-On s'est moquée de toi n'est-ce pas? Et je ne supporte pas de te voir triste, dis Kana en baisant la tête

Elle mit une main réconfortante sur la tête de Kana lui disant:

-Merci Kana, quand je te vois, je me dis que ces enfants devraient prendre exemple sur toi  
-Tu trouves, pourtant, maman me traite encore comme un enfant, s'étonna Kana  
-Peut être mais contrairement à ces garnements, tu es gentil et tu ne cherches pas à blesser les gens  
-Merci Midori mais c'est pareil pour toi

Midori fut étonnée

-Tu sais quand on était enfant, tu passais beaucoup de temps à vouloir trouver des herbes mais quand tu ne pouvais pas y aller, tu restai avec moi et tu me racontais des histoires, dis Kana  
-Je m'en souviens, tu aimai que je te raconte des histoires et des fois, tu voulais connaître mes "exploits"! Un jour, je me souviens, tu as voulu partir avec moi mais tu as arrêter car c'était trop difficile pour toi, dit Midori en souriant de façon nostalgique

Les deux se mirent à rire se rappelant de quand ils étaient plus jeunes

-Tu sais Midori, si les gens se moquent de toi à cause de ta taille sache que moi, je trouve que tu es une grande sœur géniale  
-Merci Kana  
-Au fait, Midori! J'ai fait ça pour toi, dit Kana en sortant un sachet de sa poche

Il lui tendit un pot pourri un peu mal cousu mais dont l'odeur était agréable

-C'est toi qui l'as fait?, dis Midori en le prenant  
-Oui...enfin, Papa m'as aidé mais je voulais te faire un cadeau pour te remonter le moral, dis Kana gêné d'avoir demander de l'aide

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux

-J'en prendrai soin, merci Kana, tu es vraiment gentil, dis Midori en souriant

Le cadeau de Kana avait rendu à Midori le sourire

Même si elle savait qu'elle était petite en taille, elle était fière de son frère  
Elle était sure qu'il deviendrai un beau jeune homme même si la différence de taille ferait étrange

Mais elle savait qu'il resterai son petit frère

* * *

 _Note d'auteur:_

Voilà, j'espère que ça à plu même si c'est assez court mais c'est la première fois que j'écris dans le fandom.

Pour ceux qui se demandent, il y à une différence de dialogue entre Midori et Corrin, si cette dernière est sa mère! C'est une différence minime mais en même temps qui permet de voir que Midori souffre de son apparence.

D'ailleurs, il ne s'agit peut être que d'un petit moment entre Kana et Midori mais j'aime vraiment ces deux personnages en frère-soeur (même si j'aime aussi la relation de Kana avec Dwyer si ils sont frères)

Après, je ne sais pas si je continuerai à écrire sur Fates mais peut être que j'aurai d'autres idées avec le temps


End file.
